


On Set

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, On Set, Quickies, Sex, Smut, Trailer Sex, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman





	On Set

When you found out that you had gotten the part for a big feature film, you went ballistic! It was going to be your first big feature film and to say that you were ‘excited’ would have been a drastic understatement. Not only was this going to kickstart your career in the film business but you had the pleasures of starring alongside one of Australia’s finest - Jai Stephen Courtney and the more and more you thought about that aspect, the more nervous you became. 

For your first few weeks on set you were shooting your solo parts and other scenes with a female co-star. Around the fourth week of filming, you go to the set and there was buzz around that Jai was finally starting his scenes that day. He had been finishing off the sequel to one of his films, Suicide Squad, so he was very busy. You parked your car on the lot and walked to your trailer to get into hair and makeup. It was so early that the sun was barely up. 

“Good morning.” You smiled at your designated assistant. 

“Good morning! Would you like any breakfast?”

“You know what, a croissant and some orange juice would be great!” 

“I won’t be a minute, sit tight!” 

You sat down on the couch in your trailer and picked up a magazine to read. When your assistant came back with your breakfast, you ate carefully while she worked on your hair and makeup. After an hour of sitting in the chair, you were finally ready to start shooting. It was a romantic scene between you and Jai - so naturally you were shitting yourself with nerves. The two of you walked towards the set and she went over some quick lines with you as you walked. The lines were not a problem for you but nerves? Maybe. The set was busier than usual and the director greeted you with a huge smile. 

“How are we this morning?”

“Great!”

“Good. You need to me- Jai! Over here!” He called out.

Jai broke off his conversation with a dark haired woman and walked towards you. All of a sudden you were speechless and as he approached, a knot formed in your stomach. “Good morning!” His accent was a lot thicker than you expected but it was glorious. His muscular torso was defined by a tight, white t-shirt and you tried your best not to stare too much. 

“You guys will be doing the bedroom scene right now. Would you like a minute to go over the lines?” Thank god the director stepped in. “But you know… there’s not many.” He laughed.

“I think we’re good?” Jai looked down at you and you nodded. 

“Brilliant! You’re going to go through this scene without the cameras rolling - so like a rehearsal and then we’ll take it from there. Remember, my love, you’re angry but you still want him and Jai you’ve got to use that charm to keep her sweet. Go!”

You disrobed, revealing your dark blue lingerie set and you could already feel Jai’s eyes on you. He stood at the end of the bed and you laid down. “Are you still angry with me?”

“James, I’m going to bed. Leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

“Goodnight!” 

He wraps his hands around your ankles and gently pulls you towards the end of the bed. Your heart races but you stay in character. 

“I love you.” He smiles and runs his hands up your bare legs. “I know you love me too.”

You sigh and sit up. He pulls you in for a passionate kiss - you hear the director clap his hands together and mumble some praise. You tug at his belt, pulling him towards you as you move back onto the bed. He unbuckles it and hovers over you, planting kisses all over your neck and chest. You grab fistfuls of his hair and he holds your leg up against his side. He grinds himself against you and you feel his semi-hard cock against your thigh.

“Okay, stop there!” The director calls out, it takes Jai a few seconds to pull away from you but when he does - he winks and shoots you a cheeky grin. “That was good, I’m loving this passion but I think we need more anger from Aaliyah and more teasing from James. Remember, improv can be your friend! Take it from where you left off.”

You rehearsed the scene a few more times, until it was time to go back into hair and makeup then film it. Jai returned back to set with nothing but a towel wrapped around his bottom half. “We ready?” He smiled. 

“Let's do it.”

The lights were on, the cameras started rolling and the director motioned for you to begin.

You moaned as he fondled your breasts and grind himself against you. As an actress, you didn't think shooting an intimate scene would be remotely sexy but Jai was turning you on and you suspected that he had known that. Even though the director stopped several times to give instructions and input - you felt yourself wanting the real thing. Hours went by and you wrapped the scene successfully. You went back to your trailer for some downtime before your next scene and the door knocked. When you opened it, Jai smiled.

“Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to go over some lines?”

“Sounds great.” 

“We’re shooting the fight scene next, so that one?”

You nod and he smiles. 

“James, what the hell are you doing here?!”

“You thought I was going to leave… just like that?!”

“Just go and don't come back!”

“You don't mean that.” You push him away. He grabs your wrists and pulls you closer to him. You both stay still for a moment, he looks into your eyes and passionately kisses you. You pull his leather jacket off of him and he unties your robe. His eyes widen and he smiles as he looks you up and down. You could feel the adrenaline pumping through your body and your heart began to race as he pulled your underwear to the side. 

“You know, someone could see us..”

“Well, we better be real fucking quick then.” He smiles. Your breath catches in your throat when he rubs your clit with his thumb.

“Fuck!” You moan into his shoulder. He unzips his jeans and lifts you up in one quick movement. You wrap your legs around him and he holds you up against the wall of your trailer. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your clit, teasing you. You rock your hips towards him and he thrusts himself into you.

Jai exhaled loudly as he roughly fucked you against the wall, while also trying not to make too much noise and draw attention to yourselves. He held you up effortlessly, his large hands firmly grasping your ass. 

“Fuck.” You moaned weakly when he hit your g-spot. Jai pulled you closer to him and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He removed one of his hands and let it roam around your breasts and your hips - his thrusts became sloppy and you knew he was about to come. You felt that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach and your insides tightened around his cock. With a few more hard thrusts, you came with a loud moan and he continued grinding into you. You caught your breath and he quickly pulled out. Your legs were weak, almost numb but you managed to get to your knees. Jai pumped away at his cock and you massaged his balls gently. He stroked your lip with the tip of his cock and you slowly sucked on it, teasing him. He came after a few seconds, shooting trails of come into your mouth as he swore profusely under his breath.

When you two finally caught your breath, he grinned at you and exhaled loudly. “That was fucking worth the wait!”


End file.
